family
by jedi121
Summary: A series of one shots of the ghost crew. Featuring Ezra and ezra and kanan's father/son relationship
1. ideas

**Hey so I really shouldn't do this but I couldn't help myself. This is gonna be a probably endless series of one shots and if they are 2 or more I'll let you know. But if not it's one shot. This was inspired by (kanan and ezra) and ( memory's ) and spaceblueberry's - check em out.**

 **So I need request.**

 **Don't be afraid to blow up my pm box and bother me cause I love it. I'll take anything. Well almost. It's family so no romance, I'll do a little kanera but only involved with ather things, it wouldn't be the point of the one shot. But other than that. Request. Comment or pm**

 **Thanks.**


	2. the beginning of a bond

Ok here's the first one. Keep the request coming. I'm working on um. I love them all.

Disclaimer I own nothing

Get ready for father/ son master/padawan bonding fluff.

* * *

Right after rise of the old masters, kanan and Ezra's talk on the ramp. I'm picking up at the start of that talk.

 _Kanan and ezra get to know each other._

* * *

"look don't bother saying it, I'm letting you off the hook." Ezra said. Pulling into himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you wanted to dump me on lumanaru, just cause she's gone doesn't mean your stuck with me."

"I didn't want to...dump you...ugh." Kanan said sitting down next to ezra.  
"Look I just wanted you to have the best teacher."

"Well I don't want the best teacher, I want you!" Kanan gave Ezra a look.  
"N...not that your not the best ..i...uh..."

"Ezra I'm not gonna try to teach you anymore."

Ezra curled into himself even more, if that was possible.

"If all I do is try that means I don't truly believe I can succeed, so from now on, I Will teach you. I may fail, you may fail, but there is no try."

Ezra looked up with a hope in his eyes that could drag the sith out hell. It then was replaced by determination.

"I understand...master."

That was the first time Ezra had called kanan that and kanan felt the bond grow stronger between them. He was filled with new resolve to train ezra.

"Let's see if you do."

They spend the next two hours with kanan throwing milk cartons at Ezra who blocked them with kanan's lightsaber. Or trying to at least.

Kanan POV

"Hay let's go get a bite to eat, I'm hungry." I said walking closer to Ezra.

"Oh great I was about to ask if we could get some food." Ezra said coming to me.

We went to the ghost, and sat at the kitchen. We eat some leftovers Sabine left then ezra asks.

"What's your favorite color?"

I was taken back for a second.

"Wh..what?"

"Well I figured that if we're officially master and padawan that we should know a few things about each other I mean I really don't know much about you."

I let it sink in and I realized he's right. We don't know that much about each other.

"Blue, like a electric navy blue."

Ezra thought about it and said.

"Like the color of my eyes?"

I looked to his big blue eyes and nodded. Ezra smiled and blushed a little.

"What's yours?"

"It's between orange and teal - ish blue."

"What's your favorite food?" I said regretting it the second I said it.

"Um...well...on the street you eat whatever you can get. I ate things that aren't even considered edible." Ezra looked embarrassed, I don't think he meant to say that out loud.

"Hey its ok, I did that a few times right after order sixty six. No one is beyond dumpster diving if there hungry enough."

Ezra relaxed a little.

"Well I guess I'll figure it out now that I'll be eating regularly." Ezra laughed a little.

"Well what was your favorite when you were with your parents?" I was thinking about making ezra whatever he said.

"Um...well...we...we didn't really have family dinners, we didn't rely cook. The only thing that I was a natural at on the street was feeding myself because I had to before, we were the voices of hope so food was hard to come by and spending money we didn't have to make food we like for the heck of it."

"So you've spent all your life dumpster diving just to eat dinner? No one ever made you a meal." My hart was breaking into a million pieces hearing this.

"Um...yep pretty much, and no, I just kinda fend for my self."

I had to fix this, Ezra had to raise himself.

"That's so sad." I said

"Well...it is what it is." Ezra said with a sad smile.

"Um well...what did you like to do for fun before we met?" I asked.

"Fun...what do you mean?"

"Fun, like you know...hobbies."

"Well I never really had time for that kind of stuff, but jedi training counts right."

I sighed. This kid never even got to live much less be a kid. He's perfectly comfortable with hunger and sickness and poverty. But I wasn't gonna sit on that right now.

"Well let stick to easier stuff, um...if you could have any super power what would it be." I ask.

"Hmm well I mean I have the force but I aways wanted to be invisible."

"Invisible, why?"

"Easy to hide, I've always had a hard time not being found when I didn't want to be, and if no one can see you can seek up on people."

"True, very true." I laughed.

"What about you?"

"Hmm well some jedi had the power to heal people and I always wanted to do that but I never got that far in my training before the imperials started hunting us down."

"Hmm, the invisible force healer. Sounds cool together."

We both laugh at that.

"So if you could be anything what would it be?" Ezra asks.

"A fully trained capable jedi." I spook before I thought. That wasn't meant to be out loud.

"I think your a great jedi..." Ezra paused as if not sure if he should say something or not. "And a great master."

"We've trained once."

"Yeah but I know more now, plus...nah never mind."

"What."

"Nothing, I have one more. What's the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"Not till you tell me what you were gonna say."

"I was just gonna say that I takes me a while to open up and trust people. You're ok with That and thats probably why I trust you so much already."

I thought I would die on the spot, ezra trust me, he had faith in me. I can do this. I moved my chair closer and wrapped my arm around his thin sholrders.

"You, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. What about you?"

"You." Ezra leaned into me and since we were in a both we ended up falling asleep.

'Yeah I might not have a clue what I'm doing being someone's master but I think I'm on the right path.' I thought as I drifted off.


	3. legacy

Sorry it's taken me so long, but I've been really busy and haven't had much inspiration.

So here you go. Keep the request coming, this one's mine but now that I have done these to I'm on yours, know that with the requests I'm starting at the first one from the first chap and going from there so it might take a sec but I'll get there.

* * *

 _Continuation of were legacy left off: Ezra's heart broken. Kanan wants so badly to help but isn't sure how, and Ezra's not helping by being so closed off...as always._

* * *

: Ezra POV

I sobbed into Kanan's chest, my body shaking violently. I never thought I'd let kanan hold me like this, at most it's a arm around me and even that made me kind of uncomfortable, but now I needed him more than anything.

My crying stared to soften with kanan rubbing comforting circles on my back and letting me cry into his shoulder. I'd be humiliated if I wasn't so busy trying not to puke from crying so hard. Eventually my sobbing went to sniffing and single tears. I sat in Kanan's arms for about ten minutes then he pulled me off him.

"Ezra...Ezra we need to go home." He patted my shoulder when my only movement was bearing my head in his chest. " We need to go." Kanan said.

I nodded and got up and walked to the Phantom with kanan.

When we got there I curled up in the seat and put my head to my knees. I heard Kanan put the ship on auto pilot. He sat down across from me.

"Ezra." I didn't move. "Ezra we need to talk about this." I still didn't move, I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to look up, I was devastated and humiliated, and wanted to die over all, I'm gonna have to face everyone when we get back to the ghost. How am I gonna do that?

"Ezra?"

"Kanan I'm fine. Ok?" It came out with much more anger that it was supposed to. I just so mad at myself. I should have braced myself for this, knowing that this is what was gonna happen. But I was hoping. What's wrong with me. To much hope.

"Ezra you were crying in my arms. Your not fine, come on please talk to me I'm here for you."

"Kanan I'm sorry I know you just trying to help but...I just need a minute." I did, I wanted kanan to hold me, let me cry myself to sleep, not talk, I don't know what say anyway. All that needs to be said is how much I need him and how scared I am. But I'd never say any of that. So there's no need to talk.

"Ok...let me know when you need me."

I nodded and curled into myself even more. I need him now but how can I say that without humiliating myself even more?

I must have fallen asleep because I felt kanan shaking me lightly and was stretch out over the seats instead if curled up on one. I opened my eyes to kanan looking at me like how I'd imagine a parent would look at their child, then everything came back and I closed my eyes again and tried to will this entire thing away.

"Ezra were home, I know your awake." He shook my shoulder a little and I opened my eyes to see him looking at me like how I imagine a parent would look at their child, then everything came back to me. He help me up off the seats and pulled me into a hug. I melted into his touch and the dread of telling everyone what happened seamed to wash away.  
He put his arm around me and led me into the ghost.

Hera met us at the door with about nineteen thousand questions all at once.

"Ohmygodimsogladyourbackiwassoworriedidyoufineprisinorx-10 didyoufineoutanythingaboutezrasparents?" Hera said without taking one single breath.

"Ok Hera breath, pick one of those and we'll go from there." Kanan said. His arm still around me, with I was thankful for.

"Ok ok sorry, just tell me what happened."

Kanan looked at me like I was supposed to tell her. Kanan nodded and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I took a deep breath and began.

"Um we found prisoner X-10 and he said...um" I stopped and tried to choke back tears to little affect. Everyone was staring at me like they knew what was coming. I looked at kanan and back to everyone and back to kanan, I felt tears run down my face and I panicked.

"I can't do this." I ran to my room and looked the door. I'm sure kanan is gonna tell them.

I cried into my pillow until that feeling of being about to puke came back. Eventually I just sat there I stared into nothing. The shock wore off and I came to a full understanding of what just happened. The imperials have taken EVERYTHING from me, my home, my parents, my childhood, my freedom. Everything that's happened to me, I've always blamed the people involved with the individual hell holes I've been in but it was all the imperials. They did this to me.

I grabbed my pillow and slammed it on the ground, then I made my way to pretty much everything else in the room and once everything was broken I took my lightsaber and when to stabbing. Once I've exhausted myself I fell on the floor and cried to get back whatever I losses. It wasn't my parents persay, I had already losses them. What I've losses is hope. Hope that once, just once, I'd get a good break, that something would go right for me. But that hope just went down the toilet. I heard the door open.

"Wow. Now I know what that slamming sound was." Kanan said looking around the room.

He star down across from me.

"Yeah I may or may not have went on a rampage and taken a lightsaber to everything I own."

"I know you said you needed some time but I think you need something else right, am I right?" Kanan asked.

Instead of words I leaned into his open arms and brushed into tears.

"H...how long t...ill I lo...lose you t..to?" I asked through sobs.

"You're not gonna lose me, I'm right here, I'll aways be right here, even when you don't want me to be." He waited a few minutes, letting me cry, doing his best to comfort me. "Do you want to talk?"

"No talking...I've never been good at that... just hold me...stay with me." I said drifting off to sleep. Maybe kanan knows some kind of jedi trick because he can take me from a borderline panic attack to falling asleep.

"Always."

Then with his hand running through my hair I fell asleep.

* * *

Should it be a two parter


	4. legacy ParT 2

**no A/N because I don't want to say sorry for not updating.**

* * *

 _part 2 of legacy_

* * *

 **EZRA POV**

I woke up in a haze of exhaustion and emotion, good emotion for once. I wasn't quite sure what was going on or where I was but I felt a hand running through my hair and another rubbing up and down my back, I felt warm and safe and loved, but I still couldn't tell you where I was or how I ended up wherever I am, and I was okay with that. I slowly breathed in and smelled a scent that could only be described as work ethic and compassion. _K_ _anan._

I smiled and snuggled into him still not quite understanding the situation.

"You're awake." Kanan said holding me a little closer.

I kept my eyes closed and tried to look asleep.

"I know you're awake." Kanan chuckled a little.

I sighed, I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew that when I did he'd stop stroking my hair and the feeling of safety would end. But I did any way and I loved up at him slightly uncomfortable realizing how close we were but I saw he had that same look of love and care that he had on the phantom...the phantom... _CRASH_

 _Everything came back in a flash of pain._

The realization must have shown on my face because the soft smile on Kanans face disappeared and turned into one of sympathy and worry. I throw my head back into his chest and tried to hold back tears. Why did this have to hurt so much? My body shook with held back sobs and some kind of whimpering sound came out of my mouth.

"Cry Ezra. It's okay I'm here for you, you need to cry let yourself."

The tone of his voice was so soft it would have brought me to tears itself because he never talk to me so lovingly, so gently. Bursting into tears I tried so hard to form words but all that came out was gasps for air. All the emotion of the last few days, the adrenaline of the vision, the hope when her a told me that my parents were alive, the anger of stupid five and seven getting in my way, the fear, shock and horror of what I was hearing talking to prisoner X-10. And now the realization as the truth sets in. I cried and cried and cried, all of it out until I felt to weak to even breath. But as always Kanan gave me strength, sending comfort and encouragement through the force. I could never thank him enough.

Kanan sat up taking me with him because I had at some point intertwined with him and through I should be pulling away, the worst part of all of this isn't losing my parents, it's the fear that I could lose Kanan too. I mean I knew that, I did, but regardless how many times Kanan says 'we have to be willing to sacrifice for the greater good' and crap like that, you always kind of subconsciously think 'it could never happen to me, not my best friend, not my life.' And I shouldn't have after the life I've had but I did, I didn't really grasp the possibility of someone I love dying, as many friends I lost on the street I'd never had said I'd loved them, would die for them, so losing them wasn't that bad, my parents were already gone. But kanan...  
So I clang to him not caring how weak I look because I know I'm safe to be weak with him, I know if I fall apart he will be there to put me back together, I know I'm safe with him and I can't loss him, **I can't loss that.**

"It's not fair." I whispered. Not enough energy to speak.

"No its not, it never was. Nothing was ever fair for, you've had the most unfair life I could imagine. I'm so sorry."

"Thank for, everything. I don't know how I would have made it through all this without you." My voice sounded years older than my real age.

"Of course, we don't have to train today, or do anything for that matter, I told Hera to clear my schedule today. "

"Really...k..kanan you...you have no idea what that means to me. Thank you."

"Of course. I'm here for."

"Thanks." I said tearing up again.

Kanan rubbed my back and smiled at me, nodding encouraging me.

"Are you hungry?" Kanan asked.

"I am but I don't think I'll be able to keep anything down. Maybe later."

"Ok, what do you want to, do if anything?"

"Can we just watch a movie or something?

"Sure, I don't know if we have anything okay for you to watch but we can look."

We didn't but we watched TV and I did eat eventually, kanan held me for several hours and at the end of the night I felt better. Not great but better and I know I'll be okay. With my family's help of course.


End file.
